


Carrots

by rispacooper



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication Failure, Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gilbert had called her “carrots” and had brought about her disdain before the whole school. Her resentment, which to other and older people might be as laughable as its cause, was in no whit allayed and softened by time seemingly. She hated Gilbert Blythe! She would never forgive him!”<br/>― L.M. Montgomery, Anne of Green Gables</p><p>(Summarizes porn with an Anne of Green Gables quote. Because obviously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vashti-lives](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vashti-lives).



> These characters are not mine. They belong to Ngozi, who has blessed us with these dorks.

The cool fall air on Will’s skin was a distraction he didn’t want. He shook off the hint of cold at the nape of his neck before dragging himself closer to the hard heat in front of him. The sound of mingled heavy breathing, the thud of their bodies bumping into the wall, were nothing to the rush of blood in his ears and the tremors he could _feel_ wherever he touched. He skimmed his hands over what was probably fucking cashmere, and thought about how unbelievably soft it was before he pushed it out of his way so he could finally touch skin. 

He could barely breathe for the tickle of a treasure trail against his fingertips, and marveled stupidly at it until what might have been a quiet laugh made him stumble forward. 

Everything was dark except for the moon and the lights from distant buildings, but that was enough for him to find that open, laughing mouth and cover it with his. He got a startled moan for that, quiet, and then louder as the kiss went on. The sound echoed through him, a deep, masculine rumble that he felt at his palm and made him push harder against a flat stomach, and grab a fistful of sweater with his other hand. 

He tilted his head to keep kissing, half-falling forward at the exhilarating burn of stubble. He pressed in to all that muscle, and nearly growled when there was no give. Half a beer wasn’t excuse enough to wallow in the luxury of touching pampered-soft skin and sculpted abs. Half a beer wasn’t enough to justify how hard he was, or the tight, coiling fury beneath his heart when he thought of pulling back and losing this. He didn’t like to think about sin, but he was pressed to a tall, male body in the dark, and when he opened his hand to slide over a flat chest, he could hardly breathe with the weight of what he was doing. 

This was happening, and he couldn’t even feel relief, just a terrible fear that it could end and this would be all he was allowed. 

Far, far away, there were voices and music, a party. But Will pushed desperately at the grooves of sharply defined muscle until the wall removed all wiggle room, and then he dragged his hands up to a strong jaw to get another kiss. He was panting. They both were, maybe. The hands at his back had worked under his old cable knit sweater some time when Will hadn’t noticed, but now they were sliding down his spine to curl into the belt at his waist. 

Will took a step, or stumbled again, enough to earn another short gasp that might have been laugh, and then his leg was between two thick thighs and he got to feel a hard cock that wasn’t his own. 

He pushed forward with a small whine that probably sent a flush through his already boiling hot skin. His eagerness was embarrassing, and loud. But the distant sounds of the party stayed that way, and if they hadn’t… if they hadn’t, it probably still didn’t matter. Not to the others anyway. That was one of the reasons he was here. This was _Samwell_. He had a scholarship and school and hockey and a future, and the team. If Bitty got to make pies and be the kind of boy who the guys in Will’s high school team would hate and his brother would make fun of, and yet still got to play first line, then Will could have this. 

And it was good, so good. Better than he’d let himself imagine. Not just because he was leaning against another guy in the dark, but because Nurse made these _noises_ when Will held him to the wall and rolled his hips, and he couldn’t laugh at Will when he was shifting up to meet him. 

Maybe Will should laugh, because Christ, they’d barely kissed and Nurse was so hard already, and he had to be in pain with his jeans tight like that, with nowhere to move unless he pushed Will off. But he wasn’t, and realizing that put this hot, fiery knot in Will’s chest. This was happening. He was kissing Nursey with his hands at the side of his face, long kisses, noisy, with gasps in between, like neither of them were really stopping to breathe. He could feel everything, heat, and shivery sounds rising from deep in Nursey’s throat, and the scrape of stubble that finally made him pull away. 

Nursey complained. And if any fucking thing should have brought Will to his senses, it was a half-stifled sound of hurt from Derek Nurse that could not be real. He knew that. But, God, his hands were moving on their own, petting over Nursey’s shoulders, pulling him closer to slide a kiss across his mouth. Nursey was so soft for someone who’d come back after summer break with his body stupidly toned, who hit as hard as he did on the ice. 

His sweater was like a cloud. Will tugged it aside, not drunk, barely tipsy from his few swallows of beer, and yet still brushing his mouth lightly over Nursey’s throat. He had muscle there too, and he tasted like sweat, and he smelled like cologne that probably cost more than Will’s entire outfit. 

“Nurse,” Will’s slurred at him, the words thick against Nursey’s skin. He kissed there too, and gripped at Nurse’s hip while he sucked at the spot beneath Nursey’s ear. 

Nursey shivered and tipped his head up to give Will more room, as if he liked that. He was quiet all of a sudden, except for a short gasp when Will stopped. The collar of his big, stupid, soft, soft sweater was in the way, so Will pushed it even further to the side before leaning in again to get his mouth back where it belonged. 

Nurse made a sound like he was dying. It was a good sound, and not just because it wasn’t laughter. Will had no idea what he was doing, but he got his palms against the bare skin of Nurse’s stomach again, and pressed in. It felt rough, and kind of mean, but it wasn’t like Nurse was shoving him off. He let Will hold him against the wall and thrust against him, and he curled his hands into Will’s back with this long, gorgeous sigh. 

He’d seen Nurse in the locker room, but that was no homo-seeing, that had rules that no one crossed, not even at Samwell. The Haus was different, weird praise for each other’s bodies that Will still didn’t fully understand, but it was allowed. He _could_ look there. 

But not at Nurse. Never at Nurse. Not even when he came back from summer vacation practically glowing, with definition enough to make Will blush and stammer and hate him a little. He’d probably gone to some fancy gym, probably had a personal trainer. Someone hot, like him, who got to touch and praise him, someone he was sweet to, instead of such an asshole. 

Will raised his head to kiss Nursey hard, drawing out that fucking moan from him that echoed all the way through Will’s body, made him want to do more, although he didn’t know what. 

Nursey probably knew that too. He knew everything, or seemed to. 

But he took the kiss, and pushed with closed fists at Will’s back. His mouth was plush, and not even the taste of beer could make it less good. Will should have crowed in victory, demanded to know who was laughing now, but, God, that mouth, and the wet slips of tongue, and hot gasps for air were making him shake. 

“Good,” he said, in this strange, furious whisper, and he couldn’t tell if it was a statement or a question. He wanted to be good. He _had_ to be good, or he’d lose everything. This, and everything with it. 

Nursey’s mouth was so _open_. He moved a hand, at last, but only to hold onto a handful of Will’s sweater. His grip wasn’t even tight, and it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair at all when Will was trembling. 

He pulled away, blinking at Nursey’s soft expression in the near dark, and then gulped down a quick, fortifying breath before he shoved a hand down between them to cup Nursey’s dick through his jeans. 

“Fuck,” Will exclaimed, carelessly, stupid, like the gay sex virgin he was, and ducked his head so he wouldn’t see the amusement on Nursey’s face. He put his face against Nursey’s throat and exhaled for the jump of the trapped cock against his palm. He wanted it bare. He wanted it in his mouth, which was a guaranteed way to make Nurse laugh at him because he’d probably fuck it up. It was better to push against it, and then part his lips at Nursey’s throat when Nursey squirmed. 

If he kept pushing, he might make Nursey cream his jeans, and wouldn’t that be hilarious? Will scraped his teeth across stubble, and Nurse lifted his head to expose his jaw, and maybe, maybe Will could do it, make him come in his pants. Will could hold him down and make him come just from Will’s hands, make him sound as softly amazed as he did whenever Will fixed something, whenever they actually worked together as a team, like handsome, perfect prep school Derek Nurse couldn’t believe what he was seeing. And his voice would get higher, and his breath shorter, like it was now while Will gave him another hickey and thumbed at the button of his fly. 

His rasping groan was more than good. Will thought dizzily that he was taking Nurse apart, that if he had long enough, he could figure out just what buttons to push to make Nursey crazy like this, and not angry-crazy. He might. He could get more time. No one was stopping them. Halfway toward the dorms from the Haus, barely hidden by shadows, he was easing down the zipper to Derek Nurse’s jeans and licking his spit from his neck, and no one, not even Nursey was stopping him.

But once he had the zipper down, he froze, like a big, awkward gay dork who’d never blown anything, never jerked off anyone but himself. He just stood there, until Nurse made an impatient noise and yanked Will closer by his ass. 

He didn’t hesitate, didn’t wuss out. But then, he was experienced. Will had known it since the moment he’d met him. He had to be. He was Derek Nurse, gorgeous and calm and confident—not tightly wound, not worried about anything, not money, or grades, or being gay or queer or whatever he called himself. He’d taken one look at Will, with his big ears, and the cheap ties he wore when he had to dress up, and he’d probably known everything. He’d probably caught Will staring, and expected it, because who wouldn’t stare at him? He was goddamn _beautiful_. Not hot like the others. They were all so hot, but Nurse had his stupid soulful eyes and his dumb voice and the ink in his arm that drove Will nuts sometimes. All the time. Marks in his skin that were pretentious, and cliché, because, God, who _didn’t_ get a tattoo? It wasn’t inherently special, but it drove Will crazy to see it. The tattoo was beautiful too, and yet Nursey would act like it was no big deal, like he hadn’t chosen the design himself, like he didn’t care. 

He said it himself. He didn’t care. Not ‘I’m so chill’ Derek Nurse. 

Will got Nursey’s skin between his teeth and sucked a mean hickey there, so mean it made his face burn all over again, and drew a shocked sound from Derek that slid into a low, pained whine. God. Will couldn’t even blame that on his half a beer. 

He eased off, not sure why that would make Derek whine more, but when he touched his lips gently to hot circle of skin, Derek sighed. That was good, too. Will gave him another light kiss at his collarbone, and then brought his hand up to sweep his thumb gently over bruises he’d made, before dotting those with more careful kisses, too. 

They stood like that for another second, another moment for Will’s mind to clear, and then he realized what he was doing could in no way be interpreted as anything other than sweetly caressing Derek Nurse. 

He yanked his head up and closed his eyes tight. “Fuck.” 

“What?” Nurse asked, in this heavy voice that was going to kill Will later when he thought about it. Nursey didn’t sound drunk, he sounded aroused and then just amused enough to make Will cringe. “Wait, are you stopping? Come on, Poindexter. Don’t chicken out now.”

Like this was a game. Like this had all been a dare. 

Maybe it had been. Why else would Derek have followed him from the Haus? 

Will had left the party early because he had a quiz in the morning he was worried about, and didn’t want to risk taking it while exhausted or hungover. A buzzed, not yet wasted Nursey had followed him, apparently just to bug him for leaving yet another party too early for his liking. 

“You’re never going to get laid if you keep this up.” That had been Nursey’s challenge, thrown at Will from not even ten feet away as Nursey gained on him. 

Will hadn’t turned around, or slowed. “I have a test in the morning,” he’d explained tightly, for the millionth time. They might get along better now, but it still didn’t mean Nurse could grasp the simple concept of being at school on a scholarship. “My grades matter to me. I have to keep them up for my scholarship, although I realize that doesn’t matter to fancy prep school types who get whatever they want.”

“You think I get whatever I want?” Nursey had reached him the moment he’d stepped off the path to cut across the grass. “The fuck, Poindexter?” He didn’t raise his voice. In fact, he’d lowered it. “You know you’re going to pass the exam either way, right? You’re smart and you studied hard. So you could actually try enjoying yourself for once. Come back to the party with me.” 

Will snorted at him. “So, what? I can drink too much, and pass out, and end up covered in garbage like you usually do?” 

He’d faced Nursey just in time to see the blink that meant he’d touched a nerve, and then Nursey had buried it away again. He was too calm. “Some of us know how to have a good time. Why even come to the party at all if you weren’t planning on doing anything?” 

He couldn’t have known—or maybe he could have—that he was echoing Will’s thoughts. Will was in the second year of college, at _this_ college, and he still hadn’t worked up the nerve to do more than share pics on Grindr twice. The total of his gay experience was spending too much time in the presence of this gorgeous, _chill_ asshole, who was going probably to pull someone as hot and sexy as he was at that party before he got truly wasted and passed out. 

Still, the snarl had surprised Will too. “I don’t remember asking you to come home with me. If you want to go back and get laid, be my guest.” 

There was something truly infuriating about watching Nursey take a moment to recover the chill he claimed he never lost, the fucking faker. 

He’d blinked while Will fumed silently at him, and then rolled his shoulders as if he didn’t see how angry Will was. He’d smirked. “Suddenly it’s about me getting laid, huh, Dex? Is that what you’ve been thinking about on all your lonely walks home?”

No amount of brisk autumn air could have hidden Will’s hot flush at the words, the echo of countless high school insults and insinuations, the jokes his brother made about homos. Nursey had known. He must have always known. Will was a fucking awkward, gangly, red-faced, queer as a duck, _virgin_ around him. He was big hands and big ears and stupid shoulders it felt like he’d never grow into no matter how many protein shakes he had, and he was fucking _hilarious_ to Mr. Chill. 

He remembered his pulse racing. He remembered clenching his hands, although he hadn’t physically fought with Nursey since their first year. Will had felt so raw around him then, bony and freckled and pale and boring, studying code and math and not poetry. And Nurse hadn’t let up, not once, not ever, as if he wasn’t trying to find to Will’s every sore spot, but once he did, he couldn’t stop commenting on them. _How do you know how to fix everything?_ Half of the time, his tone was amazed. He probably thought Will was a handyman who’d made good. The rest of the time, he was soft, but pointed. _It wouldn’t be the worst thing if you got a B in a class, Poindexter, not if it meant you got to relax a little._ Like he’d care if Will got a lower grade. Like he cared about anything. 

So Will had growled at him. “Shut up, Nurse.”

“Yeah, no.” Nursey looked at him, perfect and stupidly smug about something. “There’s only one answer to something like that, and you know it, Dex.” He grinned as he said it, and drew out the name just long enough to send a shiver down Will’s back. “You want me to shut up?” he wondered, swaying a little with whatever he’d had to drink. “Then make me.” 

Fury and embarrassment had driven Will forward. 

To this. To making out with Derek Nurse. 

Holy crap, what had he done? 

He scrambled back, and looked everywhere but at Derek as he scraped his hands through his short hair. Oh fuck, the chirps. Nurse was going to tell everyone. Will had a moment of blind panic, thinking he was back home, and then shook his head. No, it wouldn’t be like that, even if Nursey did tell everybody. No one was going to kick his ass or call him names. Will would just be… a joke. 

Even if Nurse never said a word to any of them, Will was still going to have to look in his eyes and see the knowledge that Will liked him, that Will _more than_ liked him. Will wanted Derek Nurse with a thirst that made him cringe most of the time because it was ridiculous. Will liked the sound of Nursey’s voice, and the face he made when he was scribbling in his dumb fancy notebooks, and how warm and friendly he was when he was drinking, because that was when he smiled at Will like he was honestly happy he was there. There was no fake chill around Nursey when he was wasted. It was about the only nice thing about it. 

He was smiling right now, confused but teasing. “Why’d you stop? Did you forget how sex works?” 

Will met his eyes, then risked a look down. Derek’s sweater was pushed up and yanked to the side to show his throat. Tomorrow he was going to have a monster bruise there, a hickey from Will’s mouth. It would probably last for days. Will felt his like entire body was tense and throbbing. “Fuck off,” he said, but it was barely a whisper. 

He swallowed, and dropped his attention lower, to the fucking hard on Will had left Nursey with. Only Nurse could think about teasing him while he was that hard. He was such a jerk. Not to everyone, of course not, just to Will, like he had something against leaving Will alone. 

Will pushed a hand against his cock, hating how turned on he still was, and glared at Nursey through the burn of humiliation. 

Nurse made a tiny sound Will was now very familiar with. 

He froze. 

Nursey stared at him—at his dick—for another moment before wetting his lips. “Don’t do that.” His voice was husky. “Let me… let me take care of that for you, if you’re going to get shy. I know what to do.” 

“Do you?” Will demanded, strangled. He took a step back, because this had to be a joke too. Or maybe Nursey was turned on and even Will would do. Then he took a step forward again because he wouldn’t give Nursey the satisfaction of retreating. “I mean, I bet you do,” he tried to chirp, his voice too high. 

Nursey didn’t even acknowledge Will’s pathetic attempt at getting a rise out of him. He adjusted himself and came forward and then slipped to his knees like he didn’t give a shit about grass stains on his probably-three hundred dollar jeans. He reached for Will in the next second, sliding his hands up his thighs to grasp at his belt loops. Then he tugged. 

“Fuck, Dex,” he said, with his face pressed against Will’s crotch. His breath was hot enough to make Will hiss. He grasped at Derek, touching his hair in a weird sort of shock. Nurse was going to blow him. He wasn’t dreaming.

He traced one ear, then flushed at his stupidity. It was a thing, wasn’t it? To not grab someone’s ears? He dropped his hand lower and spread his fingers out over the side of Derek’s throat. 

Derek made a sound Will could feel at his fingertips. 

“Yeah?” Will answered, because he didn’t know what else to say, and closed his eyes when Derek touched his fly. He thought he was shaking, and then he wasn’t doing anything but gasping, too loudly, when Derek took out his cock and put his mouth on it. “Fuck. Oh, fuck.” Will wanted to flinch away from the sound of his voice, but he was on fire or something, and biting his lip couldn’t make him be quiet. Nursey had one hand tight around his dick and his mouth was wet, and this was happening. 

He panted a little at the steady way Nursey squeezed the shaft and dipped his head to get more and more of it wet. He made sounds as he did it, like he made sounds for everything, hungry little whines that went right to Will’s balls, and made him grip hard at Derek’s shoulder to keep from coming. 

He couldn’t. Not yet. He’d never live it down. But the hickey was radiating heat at his fingertips, so he pressed at it, and Derek made the pained, shocked noise he’d made before.

Will opened his eyes to look at him, which was a mistake and also the best thing he could have done. Derek had his eyes shut, and he was so pretty like that, so… turned on and messy. He was breathing hard, and he pulled back to lick his spit from the head of Will’s dick before ducking back down. 

“Fuck,” Will said, stupidly, because Nursey was into this. He was so, so into this and that… wasn’t something Will could handle right now. Nursey took in gulps of air, like they didn’t do in porn, but Will just watched him, and gasped when Derek pulled off to nuzzle at his balls, or stopped to lick his palm before going back to sucking him. It was so wet, and the sounds were so loud, and Will’s chest was heaving. 

He held tighter to Nursey’s shoulder, but kept his palm flat against the hickey while he tried to think about other things. Although how the hell was he supposed to think about anything else? “Derek. Fuck.” His voice was rough, and as quiet as he could get it, but it made Derek open his eyes. 

Will was grateful for the dark, because he wasn’t sure he could have taken the full impact of those eyes in this moment. He would have done something dumb, like tell Derek he was beautiful, instead of something less raw, like bringing his fingers up to cautiously press against Derek’s cheek. He could feel his cock in Derek’s mouth. “Jesus, Derek,” he said, and Derek closed his eyes and let out the smallest, softest whimper. 

Will’s hips stuttered forward before he held himself still again. He needed more heat, more of Derek’s mouth, and he didn’t know what kind of blowjob this was, but he didn’t care. Derek wasn’t protesting, or smirking, or laughing; he was grabbing at Will’s jeans and pulling him closer by his belt. Everything felt wetter. He stopped pausing to swallow. The sounds he made got messier, sexier, like impatient moans at the back of his throat. His hand was moving fast, tight and good like he wanted Will to come. Like he _really_ wanted Will to come, which was why he was driving Will crazy now with his tongue, and choking a little when Will pressed in, but then dragging Will back by his belt loops.

“Fuck, Derek.” Will tried. He squeezed his eyes shut and he tried. “I’m gonna—Nurse. Derek. I—” He came with his cock still in Derek’s mouth, with a soft moan that left him shaking. He shot his load in Derek fucking Nurse’s mouth, and then partly on his chin when Derek pulled away to cough, and then on his pricey, probably-cashmere sweater. 

Will’s knees almost gave out. He held tight to Derek’s shoulder and stared dizzily down at him. He had Will’s come on his chin, oh my God. His lips were so fucking _shiny_ with it. “That really just happened,” he murmured in wonder, and then stiffened. 

Derek wasn’t looking at him. He was wiping at his face with his sleeve and licking his mouth a lot. The fact that he was out of breath didn’t make him any less beautiful. He was covered in Will’s come, and that was both incredibly, mind-blowingly hot, and the worst thing that could have happened. 

Will worked his jaw to keep from begging, _Please don’t laugh_. But maybe Derek heard it anyway, or just knew Will really well. Because he raised his head, and he looked mouth-fucked and sexy, and also amused as shit. 

“Wow.” His voice was hoarse in a way that made Will shiver. “Look who’s finally calm. Who knew all you needed was your dick sucked?”

His tone was not wondering. It was not soft. Will refused to believe that. There was no way that was possible. 

Will crossed his arms as though his cock wasn’t hanging out. “You’re the one who moaned to have my dick in his mouth.” The words barely emerged. His skin was burning up, but his thoughts were sort of frozen. 

But Derek blinked. He blinked because Will had struck a nerve, and in a second he was going to act chill again, and Will just… kept talking. “You’ve got my jizz on your face,” he pointed out, as the ice left his brain and his thoughts got hotter and hotter. Derek blinked again, opened his mouth like he had an argument ready. “My mark on your neck,” Will added, because his hand was still splayed over the bruise he’d left behind. “Seems to me like this is what you needed.”

Derek glanced away. “No, man, I’m—”

“God, shut _up_.” Will’s voice broke. But all he had to do was stroke his hand over the probably throbbing bruise on Derek’s neck, and Derek went quiet. “Are we fucking—” His voice cracked again, thankfully preventing him from finishing that question. “Do you want this or not?” That was better, bolder. He could not back down or show fear in front of Derek Malik Nurse. If this was happening, then he was going to do everything he could while he could. “How drunk are you?” he wondered, belatedly, although Nursey hadn’t stumbled or taken his clothes off or done any of the things that usually required the Nursey Patrol. “Did you forget you were with me?” Will had to ask. “I’m William J. Poindexter.” 

“Dex.” Derek cut him off, short and breathless. In the light, he probably would have been devastating on his knees like that. Will didn’t know poetry, but it would have been appropriate for him. 

His fingertips itched to go back to taking him apart, like he’d wanted to up against the wall. Derek ought to have his mind blown, even if dozens of people had probably already tried, even if Will had no idea how to do it. 

It was probably something to have Nursey in a bed, in a real bed. Someplace soft, like his sweaters, and the smooth leather covers of his notebooks. If Derek was dating someone, they’d get to be soft with him, too. Kiss him nicely, and slowly learn the things to make him lose his mind, to see him naked and get to actually look their fill. 

Things Derek would not want from Will, even if Will didn’t have a roommate who wouldn’t appreciate all those things the way Will would if he got to bring Derek home with him. 

“God, just—” Will couldn’t think of what to say. “Just lie down. Lie back.” Nurse’s pricey perfect clothes could take the brunt of this.

He said it in the same startled whisper Nurse was using, and yet he still was not prepared for Nursey dropping back onto his ass, stretching out his legs and then resting on his elbows to watch him. 

“Jesus Christ.” Will glanced around, a quick check for the sake of his sanity and his parents and not getting in trouble with campus security, and then his eyes went right back to Derek. They weren’t exactly out in the open, but this was crazy. 

Despite that, he dropped to his knees and straddled Nursey’s lap without a second thought. Well, maybe one second thought. But then he was nosing at Derek’s collarbone, and Derek lay back onto the grass to let him do it, and slid his hands over Will’s head to touch his ears and run his thumbs across his cheekbones, so Will shoved his fears somewhere far away so he could give Derek another hickey. 

Derek made a sound like he’d been punched in the stomach, but protested when Will stopped. “Come on, Will.” He bit it out just above Will’s ear, and thrust up a moment before Will nudged a knee between his legs. His hands went from Will’s hair to his back, and then under his sweater, where he dug his fingers into Wills skin like he wanted to bruise. 

“Ah,” he said after that, almost surprised, when Will shoved a hand down his pants to do his best to jack him. Will had no fucking clue, and the angle was wrong, and he should have taken a moment to unzip Derek’s pants, but Derek groaned like even a squeeze was good enough, so he didn’t stop. 

His cock felt fucking amazing. Will wriggled over him, trying to get a better grip, and then sat up long enough to yank Derek’s zipper down and tear at those stupid sexy brief things he wore so he could get his cock out and touch it. 

He ended up staring at it, his mouth watering as he wondered if he should try sucking him off. But when he collected a drop of sticky pre-come on his thumb and brought it to his mouth, Derek made a strangled sound and yanked him back down. 

That curl of heat inside Will was growing, but he couldn’t figure it out with Derek all but begging to come. “Dex, come on. Fuck.” 

Will nudged Derek’s head up and to the side to get his mouth right where Derek’s neck met his shoulder. He pressed a kiss there while breathing hard, and Derek said, “Dex,” in that whine that made the fire rage inside Will. 

“Nursey.” Will sucked a tiny hickey there, a place easily hidden by any one of Derek’s soft, soft sweaters, and ran his thumb under the head of his cock. Derek was gasping, and pulling at him, his hands all over Will’s skin. Everything was hot. 

“Will,” Derek said this time, with his legs spread wide and his knees bent, like he was trying to get Will hard again.

Will inched his mouth up to Derek’s ear. “Then come already, Nursey. I want to see it.” He was going to burn to a crisp, but that didn’t matter right now because Derek moaned and tensed and came all over Will’s hand. He shot right into his hand and along his arm, and it was hot, it was so much hotter than porn and sharing pics on Grindr. Oh God, that was Derek Nurse shaking underneath him, and he’d come on command. He’d come on command, like Will had his code and hadn’t known it. 

But he kissed him, soft and dumb at his ear, at his cheek, only to freeze when Derek turned his head, and for a moment they were eye to eye. Then Will moved, and continued to trail kisses along his throat, even if he couldn’t quite dare himself to do more. 

He felt dazed. Like, in half an hour or so, he was going to be freaking out, but right now his heart was pounding and he was warm and fucked out, so this was enough. Derek made amazing sounds, rattled and wondering, but Will had waited a long time to kiss a boy, to kiss this boy, so he dropped kisses at his Adam’s apple and along his collarbone while Derek was still quiet from coming his brains out. 

But when he finally said, “Dex, you—” before cutting himself off, Will stopped. 

He sat up, and wiped his hand on the grass. He couldn’t tell if his sleeve had obvious come stains on it. He couldn’t look up either. Derek was still on his back. He was still splashed with Will’s jizz for fuck’s sake. He couldn’t. 

But he had to say something. “That was… really public.”

Derek snorted. “Hardly,” he said easily, as if he’d had public sex before. Will frowned at his chest, and Derek’s tone changed. He slipped a hand under Will’s shirt and trailed the tips of his fingers over his stomach. “There’s no one here but us, although one of the security people usually walks this way around midnight.”

“Oh.” Will met his eyes for a moment, then scrambled up to fix his clothes, put his fucking dick away. “Oh shit.” 

He was on his feet before he realized Derek—Nursey hadn’t moved with him. He’d propped himself up on his elbows to watch him. “Why would you think I didn’t know it was you?” 

Will couldn’t even fully process that question for a good five seconds, phrased like that. Then his head went back. “Right. So. You knew it was me. Because who else would it have been, right? Not everyone got to go to some liberal prep school to get handjobs around every corner.” He could feel himself hunching his shoulders and hated it. “I’m well aware you could have had better, okay?” 

“Why do you always do that?” Derek sat up. If he was bothered that his cock was still hanging out, it didn’t show. He was focused on Will, the teammate who had just given him a probably shitty handie. The teammate he loved to mess with. 

The teammate who had just kissed him softly and begged him to come, Will reminded himself, and wanted to die a little bit. 

“Do what?” Will asked, way too late. He tried to sneer but it came out wrong, sort of sad and childish. “Call you on your shit?” 

“Care so much,” Nursey finished, then quickly turned his head when Will’s mouth fell open. He was silent a few seconds, and then quiet. “Why do you care so much about what I think? You’ve got no reason to.” 

Will sputtered at him, blowjob or no blowjob. “Are you kidding?” he demanded at last, and waved furiously in his direction. “You’re— _you_!”

“And you’re _you_ ,” Nursey answered, with a distinct lack of chill. His tone was forceful, and then he shut up again.

Will had no idea what to do with that. It was tempting to blame it on the beer, or tub juice, or whatever else Nursey might have had. Tempting, but this was a different kind of mess than the usual fucked up Derek Nurse. 

He shivered, becoming aware of how cold it actually was, and that the drying sweat on his skin was only going to make it worse for him in a few minutes. Derek too, not that he was bothering to get off his ass. He’d probably pass out in the grass and die of hypothermia if no one made him get up. Prep school idiot. Dumb, spoiled rich kid. 

He’d probably think dying outside in the fall was poetic or romantic or something. 

“Well,” Will said, instead of any of that. “At least one good thing came out of this.” He paused when Nursey made an amused sound at the word ‘came,’ because Nursey was actually twelve years old. Then Will grimly made himself go on and bring up the giant elephant in the room so Derek couldn’t be the one to do it. “At least I don’t have to worry about my first time with a guy anymore.” 

He didn’t mean to look over. But the sudden motion of Derek snapping his head up kind of compelled him to. 

“Oh shit.” Derek’s voice was still hoarse—from Will’s cock, Will’s brain helpfully reminded him. 

Will was on fire. “Like you didn’t know.” He crossed his arms, then wondered how defensive he looked. “I’m sure you saw me staring.” Half a beer shouldn’t make him talk like this. Christ, he was admitting everything. This was going to be so much worse tomorrow. Derek probably wouldn’t tell everyone, but he was still going to _know_. Not just that Will had been aching for this, but that he’d been aching for it with _him_. “I should go.”

Derek opened and closed his mouth. “With me?” He nearly wheezed. “Just because I dared you?”

The time to answer that was probably right away, and not almost thirty seconds later while blushing furiously. “Yeah.”

“You liar, Poindexter.” Derek jabbed a finger at him, then stared at his shaking hand. “Me? Really?”

Will turned around to present Derek with his broad, bony shoulders. “As if you couldn’t tell.” He scrubbed at his face. “Can we not talk about it? Any of it? I don’t need more chirps about my love life.” 

“Will.” He could hear Derek moving, which wasn’t good. “You really think I’d tease you about that?” 

“Yeah.” Will twisted around enough to squint at him. “Why wouldn’t you? I mean. It’s bad enough I’m… that I’m gay and not out to anyone. But it’s my second year here, and I still haven’t managed to—” Well, he had actually. Right now. In this moment, with the person he’d wanted to for over a year now. And Derek knew that now, too. Fuck. Will scowled at him. “You’re always after me to get out more and get laid. Of course you’d tease me about this.”

Derek was kneeling, but resting on his legs this time. “That’s not teasing. That’s—well, it _is_ teasing. But it’s not…. Poindexter.” 

Will turned back around. “Way to use your words, Shakespeare.” 

Derek noisily got to his feet and stomped over to him, which would have meant victory under normal circumstances, because Derek was definitely not chill. “Would you just fucking listen for half a second?” He wasn’t calm, but then, he never really was. He grabbed Will’s hand and brought it up to his neck to place over the biggest of Will’s hickeys. 

The arguments went right out of Will’s head. 

They stood there like that, breathing hard, with Derek’s hand at his wrist, and Will’s palm against hot, hot skin, maybe for hours, probably for only minutes. Then Will lifted his gaze from that incredible sight to Nursey’s face, and when that was too much, he looked away again. 

“You aren’t saying anything,” he pointed out stubbornly. 

“Will,” Derek answered, in this tone that Will’s dick now recognized as Derek’s _wanting_ voice. It was like his sex voice, but a whole lot needier. “I can’t stand it when you look at me.” 

Will jerked his head to the side, and looked right into Derek’s eyes. A little ripple of something went through Derek, although his expression seemed calm. He even shrugged, as if no part of what he was saying mattered. “It’s like you _know_. You don’t, I recognize that. But that’s what it feels like. It’s harder around you, to be… and I don’t like it. But I also… want… it.” His voice was getting smaller and smaller. Then he took a breath and let go of Will’s hand. “So, like, whatever. I’m not going to tease you about this. It’s fine. It’s… chill.” 

There was no way Will could stop staring at him. Mr. Fake Chill. Derek goddamn Nurse with his sonnets and sweaters. He was beautiful, and real, and kind of… braver than Will. 

He was the worst. 

It was easy to be brave when there were fewer consequences. Or, maybe that isn’t what brave meant. Will didn’t know. He wasn’t the English major here. 

He opened his mouth. He wanted to tell Derek that he watched him write sometimes, sneaky glances that he’d always assumed Derek had seen. That he was obsessed with his tattoo. That the way Derek dressed made him nervous, because he could never match up to that kind of casual elegance. That he knew people were all the same, and wanted the same things, but there were always rich people who were dicks, and assholes who hated gay stuff, and racists, and bigots, and how Will’s family loved Will but not all of him, and there shouldn’t be limits on love. There shouldn’t. He didn’t think Derek knew that either, but Will could tell him. 

They’d probably fight about it. Will wasn’t good with words, and his temper was there, and fuck, but Nursey was really good at making him want to _do_ things instead of _say_ things. But he’s been better. _They’ve_ been better. If Will thought about it, and tried to explain it several times, he might get Derek to understand all of that. If he really wanted him to. 

And Derek listened. That was the funny thing. Not right away, because he was a jerk who pretended to be cool, but he did… sometimes. And the rest of the time he was snapping and biting because Derek Nurse could really dig in his heels for someone who pretended he didn’t give a shit. He looked like another weak-ass rich kid. But he wasn’t. 

Will liked that about him, too. When it wasn’t driving him crazy. 

He stared at him for another few seconds, with all of that raging in his chest. Then he sighed. “Put your dick away, Nurse. Jesus,” he ordered softly, because apparently Nursey was fine with being half-naked in the cold. Will dusted himself off—because he did not need any more stains on clothes he couldn’t replace for a while, and then dusted off Nursey a bit as well when the idiot continued to stand there and stare at him. 

Derek’s breathing was uneven. His breath smelled like lingering beer and come, which was… kind of gross, no lie. But up close, his eyes were even prettier. 

“Seriously, bro, close the barn.” Will snorted a little when Derek frowned at him without moving, then bit the bullet and reached over to put his dick away and zip up his pants for him. “I’m not your butler. Although you need a butler, clearly.” That took most of the courage he had left. He wiped his hands on his jeans, then cleared his throat. “So, it’s Thursday. So, my roommate is probably in my room already, trying to sleep.” A fact which didn’t matter when Will went to sleep early and alone, but it kind of did now. “Sorry.” 

A grin flashed across Nursey’s face at that word. Then another smile replaced it, slow and careful, before he made that disappear too. “Would you invite me up if he wasn’t?” 

Will scratched his nose before crossing his arms. “Why would I invite you up?” He willed his voice not to crack. “Are we like, boyfriends now or something?” He got his chin up, which at least made it look like a proper chirp, and not like his thoughts were a delirious whirl of fear and what his family would think about gay things and hockey, and gay men who played hockey and maybe wrote poetry when they weren’t being fucking vicious on the ice. 

He was not expecting silence. A joke, or something, maybe. But not silence. 

He risked a glance over and found Nursey gazing at him with this tiny, barely there, hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. He gave a jolt when Will’s eyes met his. Then he shrugged. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. Or, like, it’s chill. Whatever. If you want.”  


The little flare under Will’s heart was _not_ relief. “You are so full of shit.” 

Nursey immediately let out a huff. “You’re the one who took so long to admit what he wanted.” 

“I—” Will narrowed his eyes. “Shut up.” 

He should not have been surprised when Derek leaned back and then gave him the smuggest, worst grin ever. He was so pleased with himself. “Make me.” 

Will stepped forward and took his face in both of his hands and kissed him. It wasn’t about the soft, giving noises Nursey immediately made, or the feel of him when he wrapped his arms around Will and he had muscles like fucking iron. It was about shutting him up, and then dropping his head put his mouth all over those hickeys so that Derek would shudder and say, “Will,” in this voice that Will could hear for forever, maybe. Because what good was a silent Nurse anyway? 

But, God, he wanted to chirp him. 

Derek must have had the same thought. “Does this mean you want me to hold your hand while I walk you to your dorm? Maybe we can get a chaperone to sit with us in the parlor.”

“A fucking chaperone?” That had to be a prep school thing. Will frowned, although Nursey couldn’t see it with Will’s face at his neck. “You’re the clumsy one. I’ll be walking _you_ to _your_ dorm,” he corrected, and then took Nursey’s stupid hand to prove it. 

His palm might be sweaty, or it might not, but it wasn’t like Nurse was pulling away in disgust or anything. He kind of stopped moving, stopped _breathing_ for a couple of seconds, and then he slid his arm tighter around Will’s waist. 

Will’s heart was so loud in his ears he didn’t see how Nursey couldn’t hear it. He was pressed close to him, chest to chest now, with his face buried in Nursey’s shoulder. They were supposed to be walking, heading back to their dorms to go their separate ways and go to sleep. And tomorrow… he honestly didn’t know about tomorrow. It wasn’t like people in the real world just dared someone into being their boyfriend. 

What kind of a boyfriend could he even be anyway? Will was half in the closet, and in class or at practice most of the time. Derek needed someone to keep an eye on him, because he was a ridiculous idiot when he wanted attention. 

Especially when he wanted Will’s attention, Will’s mind insisted. Although that didn’t change the fact that Nursey could do better. 

But it seemed a shame to have at least one night of kind of, sort of, being Derek Nurse’s boyfriend, and to not even get to spend it with him. 

Nursey hummed. “When we go on our next roadie, we’re sharing a room so I get to be the big spoon.”

Will raised his head. “Why are you the big spoon?” He objected on principle, before even he considered what Nursey was suggesting. 

“I’ve got, like, three centimeters on you.” All the fake calm in the world couldn’t disguise the fact that Nursey was thinking about cuddling with him in some tiny motel bed. 

“That isn’t how it works.” Will had picked up a lot of things during his time in the Haus, and size did not determine big spoon any more than, uh, gender roles or sexual positions or whatever it was Shitty had said. He narrowed his eyes, and pretended he and Derek weren’t inches apart and drifting closer. “You could just ask me to cuddle you.”

Derek leaned in so close their noses touched. “Since when does asking you to do something mean you’ll do it?”

Will refrained from pointing out all the things he fixed for everyone else—barely—by gritting his teeth and letting Nursey’s eyes distract him. His cologne really did smell good. He imagined waking up with his nose at the back of Nursey’s neck, his arms around him, and felt so, so gay, and stupidly into him that it was hard to think of anything else. 

He wanted to say something about how Nursey never asked him for anything, but the truth was he did, all the time. Will was just dumb about it. 

So he closed his eyes and let out a long, tired breath. 

“Are we just going to stand here all night?” Nursey finally broke the silence, of course he did. “Because my roomie might not be there yet, so, uh, my room might be available, for whatever. But if you’d rather hold my hand in the moonlight, we can do that too.”

Will snorted. “Shut the fuck up, Nursey.” 

Nursey’s lips brushed gently against his as he whispered. 

“Make me.”


End file.
